El mundo real vs la ficción (Bleach)
by Whynotman 234
Summary: El mundo real contra la ficción, en este caso contra el verso de Bleach, veremos hasta donde se puede llegar de forma normal y eventualmente veremos como el mundo evoluciona con la intervención de estos seres. Desde los escalones de poder mas bajos a los mas altos de forma convencional, (y después le iré agregando cosas fantásticas), luego le agregare mas historia.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, hola y bienvenidos.

Esta es una nueva sección que me gustaría escribir.

La idea básica es la siguiente.

Constantemente vemos que en cómics, animes (sobre todo en estos por su presentación) y la ficción en general, que hay seres increíblemente poderosos, los cuales sería muy difíciles de desafiar ¿verdad?

Pues de esto se trata lo que quiero lograr con estas historias/explicaciones.

En este caso empezando con los escalones más bajos de la serie anime y manga Bleach.

En este caso analizaremos a los hollows básicos y los gigantes Gillian, Menos Grande.

Iniciaré exponiendo a sus 2 mejores representantes en mi opinión.

Grand Fisher: es un Hollow que había evadido a los Shinigami durante 54 años y es responsable de la muerte de la madre de Ichigo.

Su velocidad al menos lo visto en la serie en su forma básica, es superior a lo que el ojo humano básico es capaz de ver, sub-sónico (más rápido que el ojo) (Mach 0.1-0.5) (34.3-171.5 m/s).

Su nivel de poder es lo suficientemente grande como para romper el suelo, ser superior a hollows recién nacidos (los cuales podían destruir muros de concreto) con una velocidad sobrehumana sin llegar a ser sub-sonica y posiblemente llegando al nivel de ser capaz de destruir construcciones pequeñas como casas medianas o grandes.

Fishbone D: Es un Hueco que ataca la Clínica Kurosaki en la noche en que Ichigo se encuentra con Rukia . Posteriormente, Ichigo lo purifica, luego de que este último recibe los poderes de Shinigami de Rukia.

Sus mayores proezas fueron destruir parte de la casa de Ichigo (la cual en parte era de madera, lo cual desmerece en parte su profesa a comparación de Grand Fisher) y al ser bastante inferior a Grand Fisher debería de ser sobrehumano en cuanto a velocidad.

Menos Grande: es la primera etapa de Menos. Considerados soldados de infantería según los estándares humanos debido a su vasto número, un Gillian se crea a partir de la fusión de numerosos Hollows durante un frenesí de alimentación caníbal. Si un componente Hollow se convierte en la persona dominante de un Gillian, puede alimentarse de otros Gillians para evolucionar hacia un Adjuchas y potencialmente un Vasto Lorde si consume suficientes almas. Mientras que los Gillians atacan comúnmente en un grupo, uno es lo suficientemente poderoso como para ser un desafío para un Teniente del Gotei 13.

Un Menos Grande es un gigante de varios pisos, con una piel aún más resistente que la de un hueco básico, un factor de curación más decente, un mayor poder que se puede expresar en la técnica denominada como cero y a diferencia de los huecos básicos posee una capacidad de vuelo que por lo general no emplea en combate.

Cabe aclarar que su velocidad es inferior a la de un hueco básico que se haya alimentado y sea a normalmente fuerte, por lo general se puede considerar (por hazañas) velocidad de desplazamiento sería sobrehumana al igual que su reacción.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aclaraciones.

Los poderes generales de los huecos básicos y los menos grandes vendrían hacer una piel resistente, una capacidad regenerativa bastante buena y un nivel de inteligencia variable.

También se tiene que aclarar que si bien son invisibles estos son completa y totalmente tangibles para las personas normales (mencionado por Rukia al inicio del manga), esto se debe a que a diferencia de los "fantasmas" comunes estos tienen el suficiente poder y densidad como para ser capaces de interactuar con el mundo normal.

También quiero desestimar las menciones del Gotei 13, es estúpido qué seres que son inferiores en velocidad y poder a un teniente puedan causarle problemas, siendo que estos son capaces de superar fácilmente una velocidad supersónica o hipersónica y con una capacidad destructiva como para bajarse fácilmente un sector o varios de una ciudad.

También Quiero agregar que la pelea del inicio del manga se debía a que Rukia estaba tratando de salvar a Ichigo y eso le causó problemas, también se tiene que tomar en cuenta que está tenía un poder más limitado y porque en parte se requería que la trama avanzara (No tiene sentido que ella que debería estar en el puesto de Teniente tenga problemas con un hueco básico).

Se tomarán en cuenta 3 huecos básicos (Fishbone D como base de poder) como y con poca inteligencia, 2 del nivel de Grand Fisher con un nivel de inteligencia aceptable y un Menos Grande.

Se llevará a cabo en los Estados Unidos, estos iniciarán en un pueblo de tamaño pequeño cercano a asentamientos grandes (como ciudades genéricas), el ejército (o las fuerzas de ataque) tendrán un tiempo moderado de preparación, factores como grabar vídeos, la población avisando de los problemas y la televisión dando a conocer la noticia, también se tomaran en cuenta para el nivel de alarma y como siempre dependiendo si fallan o se alarga la pelea en combate los seres humanos podrán adaptarse con distintas técnicas.

Sin más que agregar hasta la parte final comencemos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Era un día normal en (inserte nombre genérico de pueblo estadounidense), cuando las cosas cambiaron súbitamente. En plena avenida, varias personas cayeron al suelo como si el aire los estuviese asfixiando, inicialmente unas pocas personas fueron a dar ayuda, pero terminaban igual.

En el proceso múltiples jóvenes y adultos empezaron a grabar con sus teléfonos para transmitirlo a las redes sociales o plataformas de vídeo como YouTube. Por desgracia esos 10 minutos de rareza empeoraron, una gran marca de pie (como si de un Gigante se tratara) quedó marcada en el cemento, fue tan repentino que muchas personas se fueron corriendo, no obstante muchas grabaron el acontecimiento. Había algo ahí era invisible pero lo había, después de ello en un hospital del pueblo, varias paredes se empezaron a romper y varios pacientes murieron.

xxxxxxxx

Los huecos inteligentes no sabían cómo habían llegado a este lugar, sólo sabían que no habían shinigamis qué les molestaran la comida. Por alguna razón esto seres humanos, al matarlos si bien podían consumir parte de la energía, sus almas desaparecían como si fueran llevadas a otra dimensión o jalados por una entidad desconocida.

A veces ese pequeño momento se sentía como si estuvieran cerca de un infierno horrendo y otras veces se sentía como un paraíso increíble.

xxxxxxxx

En eso lapsos de minutos, el menos grande había debutado en un edificio rompiéndolo y había dejado un desastre terrible. Todo ello grabado y subido en directo en algunas ocasiones, la gente en el lugar de los acontecimientos llamo a la policía, no obstante ya estaban al pendiente de la situación puesto qué habían policías que habían visto en el desastre inicial, estos policías habían empezado a llamar refuerzos y a disparar a la entidad invisible.

Disparos que dicho sea de paso, poco o ningún efecto tenía.

xxxxxxxx

5 horas después de que el Menos Grande empezara a moverse.

El desastre era terrible edificios pequeños habían sido dañados más no tirados, casas pequeñas o medianas habían sido destruidas y había un saldo de más de 50 muertos.

La guardia nacional había llegado y logró establecer un perímetro.

También había logrado evacuar a las personas más cercanas.

Los equipos de fuerzas especiales también habían llegado, y habían cercado un hospital.

El hospital tuvo fácilmente más de 110 muertos civiles, 15 oficiales de policía y junto a 10 personas pertenecientes al equipo de fuerzas especiales (SWAT).

Habían logrado matar a una de las criaturas invisibles, la guardia nacional disparó varias granadas a dónde se encontraba un auto que se dañó de golpe (de no ser por la información previa de la emergencia mayor, no se abrían avispado a disparar con todo), reduciéndolo a escombros y quemando en parte el lugar por la gasolina.

La criatura se mostró por la distorsión que provoca con el fuego y fue baleada por más de 10 soldados con ametralladoras, de no ser por las granadas iniciales y por la explosión sumado con la que llamas, no lo podrían haber asesinado.

Descubrieron que estas cosas interactúan con el ambiente y que podían ser visibles si se les podía echar pintura o algo que se quedará pegado momentáneamente a sus cuerpos.

Las fuerzas de la ley y los militares estaban en una mala situación, las televisoras estaban transmitiendo al desastre y se preguntaban. ¡Por qué el ejército y las fuerzas de la ley no estaban haciendo nada importante más que evacuar!.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería atacar con ametralladoras pesadas.

Múltiples de estas fueron desplegadas en distintos vehículos militares. Más de 10 dispararon por un minuto completo a los supuestos pies de la entidad, la cual aparentemente sí recibió daño. Los militares estaban bastante seguros de que lo habían hecho, porque la criatura se enojó y procedió a atacar volando en pedazos los vehículos de los cuales sólo uno logró escapar.

Se dieron cuenta de que necesitarían bombas pesadas, para su suerte desplegaron un helicóptero AH-64 Apache, cuando esté llegó logró llamar la atención de la entidad, logrando llevarla a un campo más abierto. De no ser por los pies hundidos en el concreto, no podrían ser capaces de verla o más bien saber que está ahí.

Ahí fue Cuando el helicóptero desplegó todo su poder de fuego en los pies de la entidad, logrando tirarla abajo. Cuando éste cayó se dieron cuenta del tamaño de esa cosa, era gigantesca del tamaño de un edificio pequeño o levemente más grande.

Fácilmente era mayor a los 12 metros, por desgracia la entidad volvió a ponerse de pie y el helicóptero Apache voló en pedazos.

Fue entonces cuando éstos recibieron llamadas de los sectores donde habían evacuado a las personas. Habían muerto varias docenas de civiles, personal militar y policial.

Pidieron mejores equipamientos bélicos y refuerzos, para poder enfrentarse ha esas cosas.

Lanzacohetes y lanza granadas fueron enviados junto con 100 soldados y 20 policías.

Por desgracia sólo regresaron 20 de esa misión junto con 10 policías, había logrado volar en pedazos a una criatura cuando la habían acorralado y a otra la habían logrado matar solamente porque está destrozo un tanque de gas, provocando una explosión gigantesca.

La entidad fue a campo traviesa mientras las llamas la cubrían, ahí fue cuando recibió todo el plomo que pudieron descargar en ella y cuando pararon de dispararle por falta de balas, cargaron sus armas y siguieron disparándole otra vez.

El gobierno estadounidense inicialmente dijo que era un atentado terrorista, pero tras la salida de información inicial por parte de Internet, esto no fue del todo creído o simplemente no fue creído.

La gente estaban curiosos (los que no estaban sufriendo ese calvario) cómo aterrada en el caso de los que estaban cercanos a esa ciudad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto los huecos inteligentes decidieron que lo mejor era marcharse a hueco mundo, por desgracia y para su mala suerte estos no podían conectar con su territorio y los humanos seguían atacandolos con esas extrañas armas.

Para ellos fue excesivamente fácil deshacerse de los que estaban vestidos azul, las cosas se complicaron un poco más cuando llegaron los que estaban vestidos de verde. Sus extrañas armas eran muy veloces (incluso para ellos) así que decidieron que lo mejor es retirarse momentáneamente, no porque esas cosas extrañas les hicieran daño.

Fue cuando vieron que estos habían logrado convocar a una criatura extraña para atacar a ese Menos Grande, se dieron cuenta también de que muchos de esos humanos armados estaban llegando por montones.

Habían podido matar a 80 con relativa facilidad, pero tenían miedo de que ellos convocaran esas extrañas criaturas para pelear por ellos. Tenía la ventaja de poder volar, ser algo veloces y dañar seriamente a un menos grande.

Ellos estaban seguros que si no fuera por la capacidad regenerativa natural de los huecos, menos grande estaría a merced de los humanos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

10 horas después del incidente.

El ejército había trazado un plan bastante simple, desplegar a un F-15, disparando armamento convencional para deshacerse de la criatura.

Habían calculado el tamaño y la forma de esta mediante la gran marca que dejó en el pavimento cuando cayó. Después de esperar tanto decidieron qué si esto no funcionaba tendría que recurrir a bombas de varias y varias toneladas de TNT.

El plan estaba a momentos de ser ejecutado puesto que ya viene evacuado a toda la gente.

El f-15 bolo imponente a velocidades de Mach 1.5, vaciando metralletas y misiles convencionales.

En la supuesta cabeza de la criatura.

No estaban muy convencidos puesto que la entidad había logrado resistir a 3 cañones de tanque Abrams m1, y si bien la entidad volvió a caer, está se paró y voló en pedazos junto con aplastar los tanques.

Esta vez fue diferente.

Las explosiones se hicieron notar, era raro de ver es como si golpean en una pared invisible y explotan de la nada.

Y la entidad volvió a caer. Pero esta vez se quedó en el lugar donde cayó haciendo un gran cráter en el pavimento del pueblo.

Los militares siguieron con el plan y atacando.

Después de minutos de disparos de metralla y misiles del F-15 todo se detiene.

Gracias a Dios había terminado, el encargado de la operación sólo podía pensar en eso mientras estaban acercando a la extraña entidad.

Habían procedido a rociarla con pintura en una parte, se dieron cuenta de que era total y completamente una monstruosidad. Pero al menos ya no era su problema habían matado Ahora sólo dependía de los científicos, esta cosa generaba distorsiones en el espacio cercano qué coincidieron con el lugar en el que había aparecido, dónde encontraron una gran distorsión en la cual estaban construyendo un edificio para poder estudiarla.

Si bien estaba libre de que esto había terminado también se sentía en parte humillante, los habían atacado en su propia casa y ni siquiera sabían quién lo había hecho.

Los musulmanes de las células terroristas y sus enemigos proclamaban que era un castigo de Dios.

Los rusos no se pronunciaron más que dar sus condolencias.

Y grupos extremistas dijeron que Dios estaba castigando a los estadounidenses por permitir la homosexualidad y esas pendejadas.

Por desgracia algo le decía que esto era sólo el inicio.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mis queridos compatriotas americanos, hoy fuimos atacados" dijo el presidente en la tv de una tienda rota que todavía poseía electricidad.

"No sabía que los seres humanos Tenían un gobernante unificado, y ese idioma creo que lo reconozco, bueno puede ser algo de mi vida pasada, lo que importa ahora es que estoy libre para hacer lo que quiera de este mundo" dijo el Hollow.

No obstante se empezó a dar cuenta de algo, este lugar estaba increíblemente seco de energía espiritual, en el ambiente no había absolutamente nada.

Tendría que casar y mantenerse oculto para poder sobrevivir.

Le fastidiaba tener que guardar energía y no desperdiciarla de ser necesario, además su compañero podría ser una fuente de alimento en caso de emergencia. Aunque también creo que él piensa lo mismo de mí.

xxxxxxxxxx

Los Estado Unidos estuvieron los próximos días en un estudio intensivo de lo que ocurrió tanto de las entidades muertas como de la extraña distorsión en el lugar inicial. Pero independiente de todo ello, algo es seguro, estarían bien preparados para la otra.

xxxxxxxxx

Cómo vieron la razón principal de la victoria fue por la utilización de El F-15.

El cual con su artillería convencional es capaz de tirar edificios de tamaño promedio a su máximo, los tanques también sirvieron para dañar a la entidad pero debido a su velocidad sería fácilmente destruidos y las metralletas pesadas según lo que pude ver sólo serían capaces de dañar levemente en el mejor de los casos (eso con una ráfaga de tiros de un minuto completo) y en este caso utilizaron 10.

En todo caso es mi opinión según lo que ha visto tanto de la serie como en el arsenal militar de los Estados Unidos, puedo estar equivocado, pero es sólo una historia para entretenerse, no.


	2. Chapter 2

Correr... correr... Detenerse... Descansar.

Explosión.

Oscuridad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Niño, niño... NIÑO"

"Yo... ¿Qué?" respondió Iván.

"Despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Alexander.

Se levantó recuperándose lo más rápido posible del estado de shock, para que su superior le dirigiera la palabra.

"No queda mucho tiempo, nuestra unidad fue avisada por radio hace un minuto" explicaba Alexander con una cara de perro "van a bombardear con misiles de crucero especiales, si no nos movemos hacia el punto de extracción... nos coceremos vivos"

Iván estaba tratando de procesar esto. La unidad a la que pertenecía había muerto devorada por uno de esos hijos de puta gigantes invisibles, monstruos individuales estaban dañando tanques y una especie de Cobra gigante blanca que está viendo por la ventana... ¡¿Tirando los edificios?!

Antes de que pudiera seguir mirando por la ventana, una mano lo jala hacia el suelo.

"Niño, no seas idiota" dijo su superior Alexander "Si una de esas cosas pequeñas nos detecta, nos podríamos dar por muertos"

Iván sólo asiente nervioso hacia su superior.

Después de 5 minutos de relajar los nervios, los dos soldados deciden idear un plan.

"Pasaremos a través de los edificios, serán unos 130 metros de viaje, una vez hecho eso nos dirigiremos en dirección hacia el sur" Alexander se ponía nervioso, pero recupero la compostura rápidamente "Después de eso tomaremos uno de los vehículos blindados y nos marchamos lo más rápido que podamos"

Iván no tenía muchas quejas, no se le ocurría un mejor plan.

Y sin más corrieron, corrieron y corrieron como nunca en su vida.

Cuando salieron a la calle, solo pudieron escuchar una gran explosión.

"Mierda la fuerza aérea le está dando con todo" noto Alexander.

La fuerza aérea Rusa desplegaba misiles por docenas, muchos interceptados por la monstruosidad. Alexander estaba impresionado como aterrado de que algo tan grande pudiera reaccionar a misiles supersónicos.

Una vez fuera se dirigieron hacia los edificios y cruzaron a través de ellos, las explosiones se podían escuchar a leguas. "Santa mierda, gracias a Dios que los americanos fueron los primeros en recibir el ataque. Nos dio tiempo más que suficiente para prepararnos mejor" dijo Alexander.

"Sí bendita la suerte que tenemos, sólo Lamento haberme unido al ejército el día antes de que ocurriera eso" dijo Iván suspirando.

"¿Te estás acobardando soldado?" dijo Alexander.

"Si le soy honesto señor, sí"

"jaja... Yo también desearía no estar aquí ahora mismo" respondió su superior.

La honestidad afloro, los dos desearían no estar en el ejercito.

Después de cruzar por los edificios se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los autos blindados. Pero por desgracia varios de estos empezaron a moverse solos, sufriendo daños en el proceso.

Tanto Iván como Alexander decidieron detenerse al instante, eran esas criaturas pequeñas e invisibles.

Algunas estaban cubiertas por la pintura que el ejército desplego por aire cuando detectaron a una cantidad considerable y otras estaban cubiertas en pequeña o mayor medida.

"Señor no podemos cruzar por ahí, son demasiados" cuestionó Iván.

"Nos iremos por las alcantarillas, hay una entrada a 15 metros detrás nuestro "dijo Alexander, formulando una nueva vía de escape Alexander.

Y así fue como se le dijeron por el alcantarillado, cargando sus armas y equipo.

La mierda les llegaba hasta las rodillas, las explosiones no ayudan a mantener la calma y el olor a muerto solo cabreo a los dos hombres.

Cuando cruzaron y volvieron a la superficie recibieron una llamada.

"Atención, atención... A todos los soldados presentes en la ciudad, el bombardeo será adelantado, repito el bombardeo será adelantado" antes de ser cortada la transmisión.

Entonces ahí fue cuando estos empezaron a correr, corrieron por las calles devastadas por las criaturas. Tanques y vehículos militares destruidos, soldados y civiles muertos en el suelo y hasta aviones de guerra tirados.

La situación, la jodida situación.

No obstante la situación empeoró "Repito lata que comenzará en 2 minutos y medio" escupió la radio.

Pidieron a Dios y maldijeron al Diablo.

Sólo fue gracias al entrenamiento, reflejos, instinto de supervivencia y gracia divina que fue en ese mismo instante que los vieron. Un tanque blindado con otros 3 soldados, decidieron meterse al tanque, esperando y deseando que pudieran salir lo más ilesos posible del bombardeo.

Iván sólo deseaba volver a casa con su madre y poder tomar su deliciosa sopa.

Alexander sólo quería volver a su hogar en Moscu, manosear a su mujer y decir que la amaba.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tenemos en la mira a la entidad, preparando carga en 3, 2 y 1.

Fuego.

Y un infierno de fuego fue desplegado en la criatura y demás entidades.

Cerca de 300 toneladas de TNT fueron descargadas, sectores enteros de la ciudad se fueron abajo y el ejército Ruso obtuvo la victoria contra los huecos ese día.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Las criaturas fueron neutralizadas, repito fueron neutralizadas"

"Escuchaste eso chico... Ganamos"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Adjucha: Es la tercera evolución de los Hollow, según lo mostrado en la serie y afirmaciones de ciertos personajes mínimamente deberían de entrar en un Rango supersónico ha hipersónico.

Mientras que en el poder destructivo... es muy variado, deberían de ser capaces de tirar edificios o ya directamente destruir múltiples sectores de una ciudad.

No hay mucha información en este caso, principalmente porque casi no se sabe nada de ellos.

Pero ese sería el rango más confiable.

Xxxxxxxxx

5 años después.

"Señoras y señores con ustedes el representante de la nueva Alianza planetaria de las Naciones Unidas" dijo un presentador en la televisión, transmitiéndose a todas las naciones del mundo ya sea por televisión o Internet.

"Estimados ciudadanos del mundo y de todas las naciones atacadas. Desde los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, pasando por Portugal, España, Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania, Polonia, Rusia, la República Popular de China, Japón, las dos coreas y indonesia junto con los aliados y naciones contribuyentes a la causa mundial como Australia, México, Brasil, Argentina, Perú, Colombia y el resto de Naciones que han sufrido una menor cantidad de ataques. Como saben después del ataque a San Petersburgo" La embajada Rusa se incomoda un poco por el recuerdo, destruyeron partes enteras para acabar con esos monstruos "La colaboración de las dos mayores potencias militares y sus respectivos aliados se encamino ese día, para dar forma a la monumental alianza que el mundo presencia hoy"

Muchas personas lo recuerdan, antes esos países competían mutuamente entre ellos. No al punto de destruirse mutuamente de forma activa, ahora trabajan juntos y compiten con un fin.

Juan solo mira la Tv, pensando ¿que podrían hacer los argentinos?

Solo recibieron dos ataques, y solo en uno de ellos tenía a un gigante que derribaron.

Descarto el gran apoyo que daría su país a la alianza y esfuerzo internacional.

Decidió ver sus redes sociales y dejar de pensar en estas tonterías.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mamá, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Espero que bien, finalmente pasó eh. El ejército se desesperó, empezaron a hacer tretas para reclutar a más personas, claro no es del todo "obligatorio" muy entre comillas, pero en parte es comprensible.

De lo único que me alegro es que me pude salvar del reclutamiento, al menos por el momento, la universidad aquí en Buenos Aires ha tenido uno que otro cambio, están empezando a reclutar a físicos y biólogos y un montón de tipos más.

En todo caso nos hablamos a las 8pm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beatriz se ha conectado.

Hola hijo ¿cómo te encuentras?

Qué te dije, qué te dije. Esto iba a pasar, es como cuándo tu abuela me contaba las crisis que ocurrían en Europa para la gran guerra, eso que fue contra los alemanes y esa otra que fue contra los alemanes con la bandera roja.

Juan se ha conectado.

Esa fue la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la abuela no es tan vieja.

Beatriz: Sí pues, esa del 40. ¿Cómo han ido las notas?, espero que bien.

Juan: Bastante bien, sin ningún percance, espera un minuto han aparecido policías, dicen que hay que evacuar, te escribo al rato y saludos a mi hermano.

Beatriz: Cuídate hijo, hablamos al rato.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Juan se ha conectado.

Pancho tú que tienes parientes militares que han ido al exterior, me podrías decir qué te han contado sobre esas criaturas.

Pancho se ha conectado.

¿A qué aflorado tanta curiosidad?, hace no más de unos meses que no te interesaba.

Juan: Es sólo curiosidad, además no puedo ignorar el hecho de que el país ha empezado a cambiar bastante gracias a ello.

Literalmente los pocos ataques que han empezado a ir en aumento han provocado que incluso los gobiernos de izquierda y derecha perdieran aún más confianza por parte de la población, literalmente salió una tercera vía que es la más votada, sin contar la cantidad de reclutas que están pidiendo en el ejército.

Es sólo por si acaso me llegue el papelito que diga que tengo que ir al ejército.

Pancho: Si yo también lo tengo en mente, todo eso... Sólo sé que es una masacre a donde quiera que vayan esas cosas.

Incluso parecen desafiar las leyes de la biología, muchas de esas cosas deberían de caer bajo su propio peso.

Juan: Dime algo que no sepa o que no hayan dicho en un vídeo de YouTube, son poco más de 5 años, se lo básico pero quiero saber algo más.

Pancho: Bueno... un tío me contó que esas cosas parecen provenir de otro universo.

Me contó que al científico que le toco resguardar en Mexico, suele tartamudear y decir cosas sin darse cuenta, el punto es que el científico parece tener respaldo de que estas cosas no son de nuestro universo... Como las teorías que han salido en Internet.

Juan: Sí me acuerdo de esas teorías, había una tan loca que decía que estas cosas venían del universo de un anime llamado Bleach.

Pancho: Bueno las cosas parecen ser demasiado parecidos a esos monstruos de anime, no me sorprende que lo hayan correlacionado. También escuché que están desarrollando armas de riel magnético o algo así.

También me contó que muchos de esos monstruos son más débiles al fuego, exceptuando uno que otro caso puntual.

Juan: ¿Alguna otra cosa para saber?

Pancho: En realidad sí también me contó que el ejército empezará a desplegar en pequeñas cantidades a los militares en la capital de Argentina y otras ciudades importantes... Se podría decir que es un por si acaso pas calamidad... La última cosa que también te escuche es que parece que empezaron a desplegar detectores para averiguar dónde se encuentra en grandes grupos.

Juan: Bueno nos vemos al rato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pancho se ha conectado.

Pancho: Juan ¿viste de México?

Juan se ha conectado.

Juan: Si. El ejército mexicano A duras penas pudo parar a esa horda, apenas prendieron los detectores la encontraron a mitad del desierto.

Pancho: Tuvieron que actuar rápido.

Juan: Te hablo, luego me tengo que subir al metro.

Juan se ha desconectado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esas noticias sin duda me han dejado impresionado, creo que ya nadie en el mundo que piensa de forma curva podrá negar que esto es real.

Proseguir a subirme al metro, el lugar estaba casi vacío.

Las luces titilaron.

Grandes sonidos de explosiones se escuchan.

"Por favor, Dios"

Mensaje de texto surge del teléfono.

"Atención, los protocolos de emergencia se ponen en vigencia, por favor evacuen de forma ordenada hacia las zonas seguras organizadas por el gobierno o de lo contrario salir de la ciudad"

El metro no llegó a destino...

Durante 2 horas estuvo pasmado, no bien ganas de salir.

Las explosiones simplemente le decían que no era buena idea.

Para cuando pararon, sólo pudo encontrar a una porción completa de Buenos Aires hecha pedazos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En últimas noticias.

Buenos Aires en Argentina ha sido atacado por las extrañas criaturas y...

"La tierra... tiembla..." pronunciaron los reporteros Mexicanos.

xxxxxxxxx

UNASUR.

25 de febrero de 2024.

"Cómo sabrán señoras y señores, nuestras economías y poblaciones han sido atacadas por demasiado tiempo" pronuncio el nuevo presidente de Argentina.

"Ya es hora de darnos cuenta de que los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica no nos ayudarán, aunque nuestras naciones aportan cierto grado de dinero en conjunto a la alianza... Simple y llanamente no estamos en prioridad actual para poder recibir ayuda militar inmediata"

Los nuevos dirigentes de las naciones de Sudamérica y México no podían estar más de acuerdo.

Inicialmente los Estados Unidos estaban enviando ayuda militar.

Lo malo es que ahora vienen pero.

Pero cuando por primera vez en su historia fueron invadidos en estas incursiones en su propio terreno, decidieron traer a sus soldados a casa para defenderla.

"Propongo el apoyo mutuo de carácter militar entre las naciones aquí presentes" dijo el presidente Argentino "Y sólo para recordarles, sino deciden ayudar serán objetivos de última prioridad en caso de una gran invasión..." aquí fue cuando puso una cara más sombría "Y no sean tontos sé perfectamente que han hecho estudios de daños, saben, más que nadie que si esto sigue sudamericano no sobrevivirá más de 10 años"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Buen discurso del narizón de tu presidente, ¿no crees juan?"

"Lo que tú digas frijolero" respondió Juan al soldado mexicano "¿Crees que los yanquis necesitan ayuda?" preguntó.

"¿los gringos? Naaa... Déjalos sufrir un rato... Aunque según la radio hace como media hora... parece que será el caso, será bueno para que aprendan las unidades de respuestas Argentinas ¿no?"

El mexicano volvió a poner el vídeo.

"Viejo en serio tienes que ver ese vídeo, es decir ya han pasado como más de 4 años desde que lo transmitieron"

"Qué te puedo decir, me da algo de inspiración"

Y toda esa conversación... se produjo mientras una ciudad fronteriza estadounidense... se estaba quemando en vivo y en directo frente a ellos.

Que más se puede pedir.

Xxxx

¿Revisiones u opiniones?


	4. Chapter 4

La vida de un hombre es cliché en algunos aspectos.

Te dan a luz en un hospital, como a todo el mundo.

Tienes un padre de mal carácter que golpea tu madre, cómo buena del parte del mundo.

Vives en un basurero tercermundista, como una parte considerable del mundo.

Tu padre muere alcoholizado.

Vas a la escuela, te gradúas y te metes al ejército.

Tú y tu madre terminan saliendo adelante, pues no hay de otra.

Y terminas enamorándote de la panadera de la esquina del cuartel.

Pasas de ser una porquería pobre a algo bastante decente, hasta ciertos lujos te puedes dar.

Te casas y tienes una hija.

Eso es muy cliché.

Cliché... pero feliz para el hombre.

Cómo le hubiese gustado a Azad que las cosas tomarán ese rumbo, morir en cama frente a sus hijos y familiares de viejo.

No a segundos de estrellar su avión de combate contra una de esas cosas.

No podía mantenerse cliché, tenían que aparecer ese día de porquería en Estados Unidos.

Tenía que ser extravagante.

Tan extravagante, que esta cosa a la cual está a segundos de mostrarle El infierno, mató a su familia hace 2 días.

2 días en los cuales él estaba en la frontera de la India.

Lamentándose.

Rogándole a Dios.

El asesinato de esas cosas durante los próximos dos días en su avión de combate.

Pero al menos se va satisfecho y diciendo.

"Anjuman, Arzu y Mamá... Las veo del otro lado"

Esa última parte fue tan cliché como poco cliché para sus estándares.

Hay cosas que son tan paradójicas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El ejército de Pakistán no estaba en su mejor racha.

Los sensores de alianza lo demostraron.

Miles de puntos rojos en la pantalla.

"¿Está seguro de esto señor?" preguntó un general a su superior.

"Ya dimos avisó a todos los puestos importantes y a la India... incluso a la alianza" dijo el hombre.

Llaves se sacaron e interruptores apretaron.

"Cuando usted de la orden señor" dijo un soldado que por el exterior estaba serio y frío como una piedra.

"Que Dios me perdone... Iniciar operación fuego divino"

Y el último código que se tenía que ingresar... Se ingresó.

Y el último botón se apretó.

Lo último que vieron las hordas de miles de huecos fue un segundo sol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

CNN.

"Y así fue como la reunión de la recientemente formada alianza de los países latinoamericanos término de discutir los términos sobre los tratados de armas nucleares de la ONU" pronuncio una reportera de pelo castaño.

"La alianza podrá producir en pequeña..." el compañero de la reportera iba a proseguir, un hombre maduro y con canas. Tocó su transmisor en la oreja.

"Noticias de último minuto" dijo el hombre apresurado.

"Según la información que nos acaba de llegar... Pakistán atacó con armas nucleares... ¡¿Su propio territorio?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Señor escucho las noticias?" dijo un guardaespaldas.

"Sí lo sé Johnny, 54 y 12 kilotones respectivamente, pero por si te lo estás preguntando, cálmate, la India y Pakistán no se destruirán de forma mutua en un infierno nuclear respectivamente" responde al presidente calmadamente.

"Dieron aviso y ya pasado como 3 horas, todavía existen... Así que sólo falta que se hagan reuniones diplomáticas y demás"

"Está muy calmado señor" dijo El guardaespaldas.

"Créeme chico, cuando me llamaron casi me da un infarto... Metafóricamente hablando... Y es sólo el exterior lo que estás percibiendo" dijo el presidente tocando su cabello "Además tenemos otras preocupaciones" volvió a pronunciar el hombre... un poco más nervioso.

"¿cuáles otras?" preguntó el hombre.

"La alarma de las puertas dimensionales acaba de vibrar en mi bolsillo hace 2 minutos... Tenemos entre 20 y 40 minutos antes de que las cosas lleguen a Washington"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Últimas noticias.

Washington DC bajo ataque.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, siempre creí que los musulmanes serian más de gatillo fácil (sin ser tan tontos como para no dar avisó en esta situación o usar las bombas de megatones).

¿Cómo creen que reaccionarían las demás potencias de estar en esta situación?


	5. Chapter 5

"¿Cómo se encuentran los estadounidenses?" pronuncio Juan Antonio Delgado.

"Después del ataque a Washington…. decidieron tener múltiples bases con inteligencia y grupos de mando" respondió el agente encargado de inteligencia de Cuba.

"... Los musulmanes" dijo el nuevo mandatario de Cuba.

"Si se lo pregunta señor... los rumores fueron verdad" pronuncio el agente de inteligencia con cierto grado de satisfacción "La Meca fue completamente destruida tras una incursión de los monstruos, eso los ha hecho enojar a un grado nunca antes visto... El discurso que dieron fue bastante curioso"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermanos y hermanas... sé que hemos tenido diferencias y problemas entre nosotros, pero esto no será tolerado... Nos hemos dividido pero de corazón y en el nombre de Dios espero que todos los musulmanes y Naciones se unan a nuestra causa" la multitud está expectante.

"Hoy nos dimos cuenta de que el mundo es frágil y que los monstruos los llegan desde lo lejos... PERO NO NOS DEJAREMOS DOBLEGAR utilizaremos nuestras reservas petrolíferas y recursos financieros para producir armas capaces de matar a estas demonios paganos y destinaremos recursos para llevar el infierno a su hogar" la impresión no se detiene y el tiempo se escapa.

"La gran Alianza árabe con Irán, Irak y Pakistán declaran una guerra santa contra los monstruos"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"En toda mi vida jamás creí que los musulmanes... Se unirían" pronuncio Delgado.

"En parte me alegra de que estuviese ocurrido... No lo tome a mal, no es que me alegra de que haya muerto gente sólo me alegra que una parte considerable del mundo empiece a unirse a destinar una cantidad gigantesca de recursos para la lucha" dijo el agente.

"El Caribe, a nivel general ¿no ha tenido grandes ataques?" preguntó Delgado.

"Exceptuando el ataque que mató a la cúpula más alta del poder y al atentado en República Dominicana... Nada a nivel general, se podría decir que esta es un área bastante segura junto con las islas del Pacífico"

"Necesitamos un bando... Quiero que contacten a la alianza, si nos vamos a unir a un bando nos uniremos a los más parecidos a nosotros"

"Cómo lo ordene señor" respondió el agente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Conferencia de la ONU, 2028.

"Señor representante lo que pides algo... Es un gran cambio" dijo el representante estadounidense.

"¿Gran cambio? No sé en qué mundo viven los países del Norte... Hemos recibido ataques en múltiples naciones de la alianza latinoamericana, un país árabe recurrió al uso de armas nucleares para parar a la horda que sería imposible de frenar por un medio de forma convencional... A menos que sea Rusia o Estados Unidos... Lo que estoy pidiendo es un paso lógico, le gusta o no le gusta el mundo las Naciones iberoamericanas producirán su Arsenal nuclear de alto nivel"

"Lo que está exigiendo es demasiado" proclama el estadounidense.

"Les proponemos inspecciones conjuntas con los Estados Unidos"

"Esto es un tema demasiado complejo como para..." el representante se detiene tras recibir una llamada de teléfono de emergencia.

Alarma suenan.

"Señoras y señores Les pedimos amablemente que evacuen por los búnkeres de emergencia"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Johnson ¿Cuál es la situación?" dijo el general bastante tenso.

"El ataque... es masivo ¡nunca antes había visto algo como esto!"

"Manden a lo que queda de la fuerza aérea en el área... Necesitamos sacar el proyecto R"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La ciudad de Nueva York había visto días mucho mejores, edificios estaban siendo dañados y transeúntes siendo asesinados.

No obstante doblegar a la humanidad y sobre todo una de las naciones más poderosas y tercas del mundo. No es algo que se haga con facilidad.

"Preparen cañón" dijo el almirante del destructor.

Una persona teclea en una computadora y dice.

"Cañon preparado junto con los sensores... Estamos listos para disparar"

"Manden a esas cosas al averno"

xxxxxxxxx

Un Gran Cañón se alza sobre la embarcación marítima, imponente a la vista de cualquiera. Con la munición cargada y preparada una barra de metal propulsada por riel él sale disparada.

xxxxxxxxx

Bulsaur era un Hollow bastante cruel y despiadado, gozó de matar a estos seres humanos desde los cielos.

Incluso sus Guardianes voladores de metal estaban teniendo problemas contra ellos.

"Débiles huma" ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando una barra de metal de tungsteno le atravesó el cuello separando su cabeza del torso.

Un monstruo alado de 6 metros cae muerto desde su antigua superioridad aérea.

"¿qué rayos?" pronuncio otro hollow sólo para que otro proyectil de metal disparado a Mach 8 le vuela partes considerables del cuerpo.

"¿Los humanos?" pensó la criatura, o eso trato porque no fue capaz de terminar el pensamiento cuando otra bala de metal grande le voló el torso matándolo en el acto.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Funciona señor" dijo un marino feliz de ver muerta esas cosas.

"Sigamos despejando el aire... Y dejemos a los de tierra a la fuerza aérea" dijo el encargado.

xxxxxxxxxxx

La batalla de Nueva York fue sin duda una gran pérdida cómo a la vez una gran Victoria para la humanidad, el armamento de riel fue sin lugar a dudas una gran invención para igualar el campo de juego contra las criaturas.

Disparando desde una gran distancia la Marina estadounidense fue capaz de defender de manera más efectiva que nunca una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo.

Por desgracia la pelea en tierra llevo más de 3 días.

Los daños y pérdidas humanas fueron catastróficos.

Es un día considerablemente oscuro en la memoria colectiva del pueblo estadounidense.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Madrid España, 2030.

Representantes de la alianza árabe, latinoamericana, norteamericana, europea, la "Unión neo soviética", la commonwealth, el Gran dragón asiático y demás países están presentes en esta reunión de la alianza.

"Señoras y señores, cómo sabrán estamos siendo atacados de forma unilateral sin capacidad de devolver genuinamente el ataque" todos los presentes asintieron de forma amarga.

"No obstante en sus mesas se encuentra un sobre amarillo que explica de forma extensa lo que les estamos proponiendo. No obstante se lo resumiremos lo mejor que podamos en esta reunión... Científicos del Alianza y estoy muy seguro que científicos Británicos, Argentinos, Estadounidenses, Rusos y Japoneses también lo saben" varios representantes están empezando a sospechar de lo que se trata.

Finalmente el representante Británico habla.

"No estamos muy conscientes de cuánto saben nuestras contrapartes, pero este proyecto por sí solo nos llevaría más de 100 años en cuanto a mi nación para lograrlo por su propia cuenta"

"No obstante, juntos hemos estimado qué podríamos lograrlo en varias décadas" habló el hombre de la alianza mundial.

"Mejor eso, que seguir siendo atacados de forma infinita" dijo el representante ruso.

Después de media hora de discusión, finalmente los pulgares se levantaron en signo de aprobación.

"El proyecto de la puerta dimensional se aprueba... Nombre clave: Ojo por ojo y diente por diente" proclamó el representante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opiniones y revisiones son bienvenidas.


	6. Chapter 6

"HABLA ESCORIA"

"¿Qué?"

La habitación se ilumina con corriente eléctrica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tirano era una Hollow bastante débil.

No era raro que hollows de un nivel básico y Gillian fueran dirigidos por un Adjucha, en este caso, siendo 3 de un nivel considerable.

La razón por la cual fue que me uní, es porque atacaran la sociedad del alma... Sé que parece suicidio, pero aprovecharé de consumir varias almas y si tengo suerte un... Segador de almas. Tener un impulso de poder nunca está de más.

Sin más, los tres grupos de cientos de monstruos se dirigieron a la sociedad del alma.

Tirano no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, muchos Hollows pierden bastante el miedo, de forma arrogante según él, lo mejor qué se me ocurre es que esos tontos son sólo eso, arrogantes.

Él no lo será, sabe en su corta existencia que este mundo es más difícil de lo que parece, él sólo esperar a que la carne de cañón avance y usar esa oportunidad... Para crecer.

El viaje fue de 55 minutos a través del portal.

Los grupos de monstruos sólo fueron a un nivel de confusión considerable cuando salieron.

Este no es el basurero destartalado que les habían contado qué era la sociedad del alma... No había gente pobre y mal vestida... Había gente… pero sus trajes los cubrían y los protegían Aparentemente.

Se notaba que no había pobreza de forma notoria... Los edificios se encontraban en muy buen estado... Y algunos de ellos eran GIGANTES.

Este es el mundo humano.

¿Cómo se pudieron equivocar tan estúpidamente?

Muchos Hollows estaban en confusión... Sólo uno de los líderes y Tiranos notaron algo importante.

Por lo general cuando un hollow o una gran cantidad aparece en el mundo humano y causa destrozos... Los humanos lo ignoran de la forma más estúpida posible.

Claro, nadie los podía ver pero podrían romper el mundo que los rodeaba.

Pero en este caso los humanos notaron los destrozos.

Pavimento rompiéndose, semáforo doblándose, vehículos recibiendo daño por hollows que se acercaban demasiado y varios daños que por lo general no notaban.

Lo peor vino cuando no pudieron abrir un portal de vuelta a Hueco mundo.

Pasaron minutos (de los cuales los humanos habían aprovechado para escapar lo más lejos posible del centro de su ciudad) hasta que los monstruos decidieron que si no podían volver tenían que alimentarse de los patéticos y débiles humanos.

Finalmente ocurrió que tira no hablo.

"Oigan, ¿chicos no creen que deberíamos... Ponernos a cubierta en caso de que los segadores aparezcan?" dijo con algo de preocupación. Esta ciudad no tenía el clásico idioma japonés que usaban los segadores.

Desde su visión era un terreno completamente desconocido.

"No digas tonterías iré ha comer humanos... ¿ o acaso le tienes miedo a eso seres patéticos?" dijo un Hollow con Tono burlón.

Los demás monstruos se rieron.

Tirano decidió alejarse y explorar el lugar.

Claro manteniendo y asegurándose de no alejarse mucho de su grupo.

Una horrible masacre comenzaría poco tiempo.

Siendo que tiran o se alimentaría ocasionalmente.

El monstruo de bajo nivel decidió explorar el lugar, entrando a un lugar con un extraño olor y extrañas pantallas.

Tenía las palabras "Cibercafé" el monstruo rompió un poco la entrada, pero debido a su tamaño relativamente pequeño pudo ver lo que había en el lugar.

Las pantallas tenían extrañas imágenes.

"Llamarada solar provoca que los detectores de anomalías de la alianza y la Unión Europea funcionen mal" seguida de una extraña imagen de las estrellas.

Pero lo que más me impactó fue ver una imagen.

Eran... Gillian... Siendo despedazados por... ¿humanos? Los cuales estaban cubiertos con ropajes negros, verdes y trajes blancos con sombreros raros.

Unas palabras se leen en lado derecho de la imagen.

"Entidades invisibles contenidas y torturadas por la alianza árabe" a pesar de lo que se pueda pensar los árabes dieron varios especímenes para investigación conjunta y...

El Hollow no entendía ese extraño idioma... Pero si entendía que tenía que dar aviso.

El monstruo se movió como nunca en su vida.

Su forma de reptil le permitía grado algo decente de movilidad.

"Si yo fuera tú ni siquiera me molestaría" la voz de un Hollow se escuchó.

"¡¿quién es?!" preguntó a tirano.

"Sólo te diré que he estado... en esta extraña versión del mundo humano" el monstruo ríe levemente "Sólo te diré que he visto más que suficiente para saber que estos humanos son terriblemente peligroso….. Si eres pequeño es mejor esconderse"

"¿Por qué me dices algo como esto? Por lo general no nos ayudamos como especie" preguntó Tirano bastante desconcertado.

"Me sentí generoso... Además vivir en casi completa soledad afecta un poco la cabeza ¿no?" dijo la criatura con aspecto de insecto.

Extraños sonidos se escuchan por el cielo.

Tirano notó que el otro Hollow se asustó y se dirigió al suelo pavimentado.

¿Qué tan horribles serían los humanos... como para asustar a un ser superior como un Hollow?

Finalmente tira no pudo encontrar a su grupo.

Habían devorado a varios humanos.

Antes de dar varios pasos.

El lugar explotó con fuerza.

Sus compañeros fueron reducidos a cadáveres, incendiándose o desintegrándose.

"¡Segadores!" exclamó tirano.

Pero ninguna energía espiritual con las características de estos se podía notar en el área.

Grandes explosiones de artillería se empezaron escuchar afuera de la ciudad donde se encontraba uno de los jefes y su grupo de hollows.

Tirano pudo notar que extraños y pequeños entes volaban hacia sus compañeros.

Eran pequeños y tenían algo amarrado en la parte trasera de sus cuerpos.

Varios hollows de bajo nivel trataron de morderlos.

Las explosiones que siguieron fueron bastante jodidas.

"Quizás los Gill" ni siquiera pudo terminar cuando estos explotaron en partes (siendo que sus cabezas eran las principales afectadas).

Los pesos pesados estaban cayendo.

Los jefes quedaban y uno que otro hollow de bajo nivel.

Varios de sus compañeros trataron de esconderse en un costado de estos grandes edificios.

"Tengo que ocultarme" pensaba con desesperación tirano.

Sus jefes no darán nada por ellos.

Finalmente decidió ocultarse en un pequeño edificio de 4 pisos.

Funciono bastante bien... hasta que una gran explosión tiró el lugar y lo enterró vivo.

Pasaron horas hasta que escuchó una voz humana.

"Teniente... tenemos uno para la contención"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gran G era un Adjucha inteligente.

No le gustaba subestimar a sus oponentes... Su pensamiento es bastante lógico.

Al final del día eso le dio su fruto.

Cuando era un Hollow básico

Era una especie de serpiente marina que se ocultaba en la tierra.

Esperaba a que los pesos pesados se debilitarán para poder atacar.

En este caso decidió que los otros dos Adjuchas fueran contra los humanos.

Después de ver como sus tropas morían, incluyendo a los grandes gilliam, decidió que los otros enfrentarán a estos... Raros humanos.

Si bien inicialmente pudieron barrer el suelo con varios... Las cosas se pusieron feas cuando empezaron a venir esos cilindros.

Eran demasiado rápidos.

Requirieron varios para matar a los dos jefes Hollow.

En ese momento Gran G decidió enterrarse la tierra y escapar lo más profundo que pueda.

Él no era idiota, no puede volver a Hueco mundo, todos se estaban muriendo, moriría por inanición si no se pone a hibernar.

Cuando la situación mejorará el escalar a la cima.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dices que después de experimentar con el... ¿Escribió Piedad en japonés?" dijo de forma bastante impactada la canciller alemana.

"Después del desastre de Berlín y que la mayoría de estos monstruos sean retrasados... o Animales en cuanto intelecto... Encontrar uno que se pueda comunicar es... Desconcertante" pensaba el científico.

"¿Porque sería desconcertante? Además de hablar un idioma de nuestro planeta" preguntó la canciller.

"Que hallan sujetos que sean inteligentes y puedan entender el idioma japonés implica que... Al menos en un caso sólo lo suficientemente inteligentes como para invadir de forma intencionada" dijo el científico.

"Considerando que la mayoría muere después de unos cuantos enfrentamientos con las fuerzas de la Tierra... Creo que no Son muy inteligentes... no" proclamó la canciller.

El científico sólo se queda pensando.

Quizás las cosas mejoren de ahora en adelante.

¿Verdad?

xxxxxxx

Japón.

Un portal se abre y sólo un monstruo sale.

La diferencia de este con los demás.

Es qué es pequeño y humanoide.

Xxxxxxx

Opiniones/revisiones.


End file.
